User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 8, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I don't have too much to report to y'all this week, though there is some good news. Most of my week was in Chapter 2.2 of the Elegy campaign, where my efforts to work on the narrative of the prologue continued. The first four log entries in the week are pretty much identical - "worked on prologue scene two narrative" - and I will say that logging that effort was pretty easy to accomplish (not that it's ever particularly difficult). I am pleased to report that I was able to wrap up work on the prologue on Thursday, which just leaves the translation of the narrative into the Kilrathi language to do in Chapter 2.2. I am debating as to whether or not I want to have my creative consultant give the text a once over prior to translation, just in case I need to make significant edits. Translation work will eventually transpire as it has in the past, with an initial pass to get the correct syntactic structure down prior to the transposition of terms (i.e. "syntactic reviews" followed by "translation"). I have yet to count the number of text blocks involved in the prologue but I imagine it will be comparable to the prologue of the previous chapter, which was somewhere around a hundred text blocks or so. Some work took place on Chapter 2.3 during the course of the week as well, with work on the dialogue of the last of the three planned scenes in that Chapter's prologue done on Monday. I didn't make too much progress there, but now that my focus is about to shift into that Chapter I anticipate more work happening there in the near future. I also spent a fair amount of the day on Friday beginning the plot slicing effort of the planned mission there and gathering notes on the Demon's Eye base. My Plan for this week is to begin the effort to translate the prologue in Chapter 2.2 and to start work on Chapter 2.3. After months of putting it off, I'm finally back to the point where I need to begin filling in the details of the Demon's Eye base, starting with the completion of the base's desired statistics and details regarding the base's layout. That information in turn will be used to fill in the specifics of the mission in Chapter 2.3, where the players will be tasked with taking over the base. My plans for the chapter, in all honesty, aren't terribly well formed and I may find myself in the position where, as I get into things, I'll need to spend some time doing behind the scenes work. I don't necessarily like weeks like those; while they're necessary, I do like y'all being able to see the progress that I'm making as I go along. Battle maps in particular will probably take some time to complete, especially given that I'm once again dealing with a Kilrathi structure (which in turn means planning for a triangular grid) and given the aforementioned fact that I haven't got a good plan for that Chapter just yet. Hopefully I'll be able to work through those difficulties quickly. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, August 15th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts